roleplay_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Marzia Telefia Eclissi
Marzia is daughter of Rizzo Eclissi and Adelina Offerxia; they were very popular, being close friends with the royals. Backstory Marzia was born on August 17th, in a very popular village in Italy. It was, in fact, the same village that had the castle of the Royals. She was an only child; her parents attempted to have another child three times, but all of them were miscarriages. In fact, when she was born there was a small defect, causing her eyes to change color over time. Also, her hair would change shades, which other people often found slightly odd, though enchanting. Despite her family always being around the Royals, the older she grew, the less she was really into it. She would have to wear pretty dresses, be polite 24/7, prim and proper… then started to rebel. Marzia began to refuse to wear the silly gowns, and would instead try to wear jeans, T-shirts, leather boots and a leather jacket. Due to this, her parents started to pretend she didn’t exist, or they didn’t know her. One time in particular, they were heading to a ball that Marzia had always wanted to go to when she was younger. The thing was, you had to be 14 to enter. Her parents kept on walking on, pretend she wasn’t there, or was some wannabe stranger. Finally, she rushed ahead and put her hand on their shoulders’; they screamed for guards. The thing was, they were in a dark alleyway.. except, it didn’t seem so dark and lonely anymore. Eyes glistened, and when the creatures appeared, her parents shrieked. Marzia gasped, realizing what they were.. corrupted Enders, who would try to corrupt them too. And they did, even though Marzia tried to fight against them; all that got her were a couple of scars. Luckily, though, because of the strange defect when she was born, it would take a while to fully corrupt her. She managed to escape, at the brim of exhaustion, before it happened. From then on, she would survive in a… strange way. Marzia would go to random bars, and, if she found a drunk man with a wallet, would pretend to seduce him, only to take the wallet out of their pockets’ and go the “restroom” (aka runaway). She would survive off of the money she stole; Marzia knew this wasn’t the best way to survive, but she decided that if she had good looks, she would put them to use. Also, it helped distract her from her parents; every once in a while, she’d get drunk too. Eventually, she got a small job that she didn’t have to go to much, but still got an okay amount of money from it, since it was in Anaroth. She was about 17, when she met a man named Jinx. He was pretty charming; she liked how he seemed sort of gloomy, but almost in a cool way. Even though he usually left with someone else, he always came back to the bars alone. Marzia assumed he was single because of this, and maybe they were all just friends. So, one time, when she was slightly drunk, she worked up the courage to go up to Jinx. He found her pretty amusing, and went home with her. They.. yeah. In the morning, when she woke up, and he wasn’t there.. she was pissed off, to say the least. The next day, at the bar, when she caught a glimpse of him, he basically fled; he started going to other ones, incase Marzia decided to try to find him. After a month or so, when she wasn’t able to find him, she started to just explore. Marzia would be paid to do this, actually; she often found rare birds, trees, and other things. A couple years later, she stumbled upon a house, soon learning that it was Jinx’s. She sat on the rooftop, one of her legs dangling off the edge, probably looking badass or something. Jinx soon found her, and she was still pissed. “Was I not fucking good enough!?” she’d demand; when he started to show signs of guilt, she began to sing “Stay With Me” because she’s just annoying like that. Eventually, though, after a couple of months, Jinx managed to get on her good side. Within a year, she moved in, and when two random kids appeared in the house, they both kind of just adopted them. Timeskip another few months; Jinx ended up proposing to her, and she agreed; they were married soon after. Personality & Traits Write the second section of your page here.